Royal Slaves
by kennett4ever
Summary: Caroline's Kingdom is unprotected and Klaus burns it to the ground. Now Caroline and her ladies Bonnie,Elena and Katherine are taken to the Mikaelson castle as Klaus',Kol's,Damon's and Elijah's personal amusers. (Klaroline,Kennett,Delena,Kalijah and minor Stebekah. SMUT AND DIRTY TALK WARNING)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new story. I am kind of writing this so I get used to write smut and dirty talk so expect a lot of inappropriate for specific audiences scenes.**

Klaus was sitting on his throne waiting for the messenger to arrive. Their army was about to pass the borders and invade their neighbors. Now that both King Bill Forbes and Queen Liz had died the kingdom would definetely be vulnerable. Being a hybrid king Klaus always thought that he was a better ruler than the common vampires, than someone like Princess and now Queen Caroline Forbes. His two brothers Elijah and Kol Mikaelson,original vampires joined him in the room.

"Did we have any news yet?" Elijah asked taking a seat next to his brother. The two princes were Klaus' valuable councelors. King's councelor was also Damon Salvatore. Damon was Stefan Salvatore's brother. Stefan was married to Rebekah for a year now. The Salvatores were trustworthy for the Mikaelsons.

"Not yet." Klaus replied and lowered his head. He was craving more power than ever. He was a ruthless King both feared and respected at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few kilometers away Queen Caroline Forbes was watching and giving instructions to her army. Her army mostly consisted of vampires who struggled against Klaus' hybrids. But Klaus had one more thing. The commander of his army was a warlock, sir Kai Parker. With him on the game it was much more easier to take Caroline's vampire army course Lady Bonnie Bennett being a witch tried to talk Caroline into letting her help the army but Caroline wouldn't risk her lady's life.

Klaus' army had already entered the castle and it was a matter of time before they would get to them. Caroline wasn't the one to walk away. She definetely wanted to face her problems straight on. She couldn't hide a tear that rolled down her cheek though as she was waiting patiently for the enemy to come and get her. She didn't want to see her Kingdom destroyed but unfortunately that was exactly what was going to happen.

"What are they going to do to us?" Elena asked looking terrified towards the door waiting patiently for it to open from moment to moment.

"Probably kill us or take us as their slaves." Katherine the other one of the vampire Gilbert twins said looking down grumpy and worried.

"Girls...I am sorry...I just wish I could keep my kingdom and you safe." Caroline tried to apologize to her friends and ladies.

"Don't blame yourself. You have your grief. You weren't prepared for this. Noone was prepared for this." Bonnie said touching Caroline's shoulder.

"Bonnie is right. You suddenly woke up a week ago to find out that you are the Queen and no longer the princess. Noone had ever told you how to handle things. Noone would expect that both King Bill and Queen Liz would..." Elena started but stopped when she realized that it was too soon to talk to Caroline about her recently dead parents.

"I hear something." Katherine said using her vampire hearing and so did the other vampires in the room. Bonnie was ready to use all the power needed to protect her and her friends.

"They are coming. We won't go down without a fight." Caroline said and the girls nodded all of them sharing a group hug. The door opened and ten men came in.

Sir Kai was the first to step in immidiately giving a major aneurysm to Caroline,Elena and Katherine. What he didn't count was that Bonnie would be standing still. In return she started sharing aneurysms to Klaus' hybrids that were in the room. But Kai was a powerful werlock and Klaus was smart enough to include some humans in his army. The two humans approached Bonnie and despite her struggles they managed to tie her hands with a spelled chain unabling her from doing any magic.

She had managed to disrupt Kai's concentration though so that Caroline,Elena and Katherine could stand back on their feet. Caroline flashed in front of one of the hybrids and with a movement she snapped his neck without him even having a clue. She might have been a royal but she was always able to protect and defend herself.

Katherine always the most bloodthirsty of them didn't hesitate to rip hearts out and heads off. She killed almost three of them while Elena was walking around breaking bones and snapping necks. But that was until Kai got back on his feet and the archers came in bombing Elena,Caroline and Katherine with vervained arrows.

The Queen and her two ladies fell on their knees giving the opportunity to the hybrids to catch them for good. Bonnie was yelling and protesting but she was just a human. She couldn't protect them without her magic.

In a while Caroline and her three ladies were taken away from the castle tied up and helpless. The hybrids were leading them while Kai was walking in front of them showing the way towards the carriages for the captives.

"What about the castle sir?" one of the hybrids asked Kai.

" We have specific orders. Take anything valuable and burn it to the ground." Kai said and heard Caroline screaming in pain for her home and her kingdom as she started crying. Bonnie,Elena and Katherine lowered their heads and closed their eyes feeling compassionate towards their Queen and friend. Kai and the hybrids ignored everything.

There were at least two hundred captives. All of them were women,children and injured men who were shocked and sad seeing their Queen being a captive. Kai who was in front of them approached a cell-carriage slightly bigger than the others.

"Throw them in." he said and the hybrids put the four girls tied up in the cell. Kai locked with the keys and put them back on his belt while he started walking towards his horse. He left quickly before the carriages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Kai arrived at the castle. He was the first to arrive. He entered the court riding his black horse. Getting off the horse he rushed inside the castle. He nodded at the guards standing at the door and they opened letting him in the room where Klaus,Kol and Elijah were. Kai bowed and Klaus nodded giving him the permision to speak.

"My King...the Forbes Kingdom has been burnt to the ground just like you asked. We are bringing back hostages, valuable objects...and the Queen with her three ladies." Kai said and saw a twisted smile forming on Klaus' lips.

"Thank you Sir Kai. You can go." Elijah said dismissing Kai who bowed again and left the room.

"A Queen and four ladies..." Kol said smirking.

"The Queen is mine. I would love to see her face when she finds out that she will be my slave." Klaus said narrowing his eyes.

"One lady for me and one for you Elijah right?" Kol said eyeing his big brother who simply lowered his head. Normally Kol would argue to take the Queen but he didn't feel like pissing off Klaus today.

"So that leaves one for me." Damon said entering the room with a big smile.

"Duke Damon Salvatore." Kol said with a smirk and he,Elijah and Klaus stood up to greet him.

"I was in my chambers when I got informed about the victory. Well played." Damon said patting Klaus on the shoulder who replied with an arrogant smile.

"Brother...congratulations." Rebekah said entering the room with her husband Stefan Salvatore at her side who also seemed really happy. Rebekah hugged her brother.

"Thank you sister...Stefan." Klaus said.

"Is the army back?" Stefan asked. He was part of the army but he wouldn't stay away from Rebekah at her condition. After a lot of tries Rebekah managed to persuade the court's physician Liv Parker witch and Kai's little sister to help her stay pregnant despite the vampire characteristic of not being able to procreate. She was fragile and vulnerable so Stefan wanted and needed to be there all the time and keep a close eye on her.

"Of course we are going to celebrate this victory with a ball." Rebekah said ready to organize even the slightest detail. Klaus smiled at his sister.

"The army and the captives will arrive any moment now. As for the ball...of course it is something that needs to be done. We always celebrate our victories. Alert the servants." he said to Rebekah whose eyes shined in enthusiasm and exited the room along with her husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gates opened and the carriages arrived at court. Caroline was leaning at the bars of the cell her and her friends were kept in not even bothering to take a look at the castle. Bonnie was still pointlessly trying to untie her hands so that she could be able to use magic again. Elena was looking around full of curiosity while Katherine had planned the carriage driver's murder in her mind like one hundred times already.

The carriage stopped in front of the castle's entrance. Kai came out of the castle holding the key in his hands. He unlocked and Klaus' hybrids helped the four girls exit the cell. The three vampires were in pain since their chains were vervained and were burning their skin. Bonnie attempted to kick one of the guards but pointlessly. The King, the two Princes and the Duke were still at the throne room waiting for them.

The guards opened the big double door and the girls still tied entered the room shooting daggers at the four men in front of them. Caroline and her ladies didn't lowered their heads. They would never recognize and accept Klaus as their King.

"I know how to walk thank you." Katherine said at the guard who was pushing her further into the room causing an amused smile at Klaus',Kol's and Damon's face.

"It's alright...you can untie them." Elijah said. He was always the most compassionate of the family. The guards looked at Klaus who after giving a disapproving look to Elijah simply nodded allowing them to untie the girls. The three vampires felt a relief now that they weren't in touch with the vervain. Bonnie felt her magic rushing through her body again.

"You can go." Klaus ordered and the guards exited the room closing the big door behind them. It was just them in the room now. A King,a Queen,two Princes,three Ladies and a Duke. A smirk appeared on Klaus' face when he saw Caroline taking a step forward. He immidiately hypothesized that she was the Forbes Queen.

"I think it's time for you...to bow down to your...King." Damon said pointing at Klaus. Caroline pinned her eyes on Klaus.

"I am a Queen. I won't bow down to anyone." Caroline said full of determination narrowing her eyes.

"A Queen needs a Kingdom. Then tell me...Queen Caroline...where is your Kingdom? Cause I am pretty sure I burned it to the ground." Klaus said narrowing his eyes on her. Caroline could feel the anger growing in her.

Caroline's face transformed as veins appeared under her eyes and her fangs dropped. She flashed in front of Klaus who stood up and grabbed her by the neck. He was still the Original hybrid which made him more powerful than common vampires even some of the Originals.

All the other vampires in the room dropped their fangs getting ready for a battle. That's when Bonnie stepped in making Klaus let Caroline go with an aneurysm. It had a small effect on him. Smaller than on common supernatural beings. Klaus touched his head turning around.

"Leave her alone." Bonnie yelled narrowing her eyes on Klaus. Klaus smiled and gave a look at Kol who immidiately flashed in front of Bonnie and sank his fangs in her neck letting her fall unconscious on the floor. Noone had the time to react.

"Guards." Klaus yelled and his hybrids entered the room.

"Take this three ladies to their rooms." He said pointing at the two Gilbert twins and the unconscious Bonnie.

"As for the 'Queen'...maybe she needs a tour at our incredible dungeons." Klaus said and the guards took the four girls out of the room.

" I am going to destroy you...Do you hear me? You are going to pay for this." Caroline yelled as the guards were dragging her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie woke up in a big double bed. She opened her beaytiful green eyes and immidiately sat on it panicked. She looked around and got up still feeling a little dizzy. She had lost a lot of blood. She walked towards the mirror that was in her room and checked the wound on her neck. It had healed. She assumed that they had given her vampire blood. She opened the door and exited the room.

"No guards." she whispered surprised and started walking down the corridor when a blonde turned from the corner.

"Out of your cage already?" the blonde said and approached Bonnie with an amuzed smile.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes on the blonde.

"My name is Lexi Branson and I will be your guide." Lexi said.

"My guide?" Bonnie asked with a confused look.

"Well not just yours. Caroline's,Elena's and Katherine's too." Lexi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline was still in her cell when the guards opened the door for her. She looked at them but they didn't even said a word. She got out of the cell and headed to the exit.

"You are required in the Countess' room. A guard will escort you." finally one of the hybrids spoke and Caroline narrowed her eyes exiting.

The guard grabbed her by the arm and took her upstairs. They were walking for ten minutes now until they arrived in a big bedroom. Caroline entered closing the door behind her. There she saw Bonnie,Elena and Katherine sitting. There was one more chair that she assumed was for her. Caroline took a seat.

"Are you alright?" she asked Bonnie who simply nodded. Lexi entered the room with a bunch of other servants. The four girls examined them from top to toe.

"My name is Countess Lexi Branson and I am your superior. I will be responsible for you from now on. You will do as I say. Is that clear?" Lexi said in a strict tone. Caroline was ready to protest but Elena held her hand.

"Crystal clear Countess." Elena said and lowered her head earning a weird look from Caroline who was wondering what had happened and Elena seemed so scared.

"Good. You can leave those here and go." Lexi said to the servants who left four dresses on the bed near by and exited the room after bowing down in front of Lexi.

"Let me inform you about your position in this castle. You are from now on mistresses. Your rank is lower than mine and higher than the servants." Lexi said.

"Mistresses?" Katherine asked.

"Something like the personal...amusers of the royals. The male royals." Lexi said and pointed at the dresses.

"The name in the label indicates the owner of the dress. Now find yours,get dressed and I will wait for you outside of the room." Lexi said and exited the room.

"Oh..and don't bother trying to escape...it's pointless." Lexi said closing the door behind her.

"Oh my God what are we going to do?" Elena asked worried.

"For now we don't have a choice." Katherine said and picked up the dress with her name. It was a long black dress with heart shepe clevage and long see through sleeves. All the dresses had the same pattern but the color differed. Elena had a deep red one while Caroline had a midnight blue and Bonnie a dark green one.

"Did she do something to you and you didn't let me protest?" Caroline asked Elena who shook her head negatively.

"I think we should just accept our fait. This castle is our prison and we are never going to escape this." Elena said.

"Everything can happen with a right plan Elena." Caroline said and the girls lowered their heads.

"The castle is spelled." Bonnie said and lowered her eyes.

"Spelled?" Caroline gave her a questioning look.

"Yes. Probably from this Sir Kai...it's especially for us. We are trapped in this castle. The spell is too strong for me to break it alone." Bonnie said and Caroline seemed troubled.

"So at least let's behave and try to avoid more drama." Elena said fixing her dress in front of the mirror. Lexi entered the room.

"I see you ladies are ready...follow me." Lexi said and after sharing a questioning look the four girls followed Lexi.

"You are going to dine with the royals tonight." Lexi said and stopped out of the castle's dining room. The four girls shared a look full of dislike but it wasn't like they had a choice. The guards opened the door and the four girls entered the dining room. There were two more people they didn't know in the room.

Lexi came also in the room and sat next to Sir Kai Parker and his sister and court physician Liv Parker. Caroline,Bonnie,Elena and Katherine took a seat as far away from the others as possible which made Klaus smile.

"Let's introduce ourselves to our guests shall we?" Klaus said amuzed and stood up. "I am King Klaus Mikaelson. These are my siblings Prince Elijah,Prince Kol and Princess Rebekah Mikaelson. Rebekah's husband Duke Stefan Salvatore and his brother and councelor Duke Damon Salvatore. You already know Countess Lexi Branson and our valuable knight and master of the army Sir Kai Parker. And his sister and court physician doctor Liv Parker." Klaus said pointing at people in the room. The four girls examined each one of them with their eyes.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Lexi said. She was responsible for the ladies and their behaviour. There was dead silence.

"Oh that is rude." Kol said looking at the four girls.

"Looks like the Countess failed at her task." Klaus said and rushed above Lexi grabbing her head ready to snap her neck when Elena stood up.

"No wait. I am mistress Elena Gilbert." she said. Klaus smiled and walked himself back to his place.

"I am mistress Katherine Gilbert." Katherine said from her seat. Then all eyes were pinned on Bonnie.

"I am mistress...Bonnie Bennett." she said and lowered her head. Caroline remained silent but when she realized that Klaus was ready to leave his chair and threat Lexi again she finally spoke.

"I am...mistress Caroline Forbes." Caroline said in a low voice. Klaus' smile widened. The meal was silent and uneventful but tense and awkward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meal Lexi had walked the ladies back to their rooms. Caroline was in her room. She was still in her midnight blue dress. She was worried and troubled. She needed to find a way out of this castle for her and her ladies but was she supposed to do that when she was litterally trapped in there? Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. Caroline approached the door and opened.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline said frowning at Klaus who was standing at her door.

"That is not a way to talk to a King love...I am here to see my mistress." Klaus said and an evil grin appeared on his face. Caroline narrowed her eyes. She should have expected it. Of course he would choose her out of the four ladies. She was her worst enemy's mistress.

 **So what do you think? Shall I continue? Please review..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank each and every one of you who showed interest in this story with faves, follows and reviews and thanks to anyone who just read the story. Chapter 2 is up :-)...For the purposes of the story Matt and Jeremy are vampires and they are brothers. Enzo is Lexi's brother.**

Caroline lowered her head and smiled sarcastically trying to hide her anger. Klaus narrowed his eyes and tried to take a step closer.

"Your mistress doesn't want to see you though.." Caroline said sarcastically to Klaus and tried to close the door at his face. Klaus put his hand as the door was about to close. Caroline's face was full of anger. Klaus came in and closed the door behind him. Caroline took a step back and felt her heart beating faster.

When Klaus took a step towards her Caroline dropped her fangs waiting for his next move. Klaus smiled.

"It doesn't have to be like that sweetheart..." Klaus said taking another step forward. Caroline flashed in front of him and pushed him away. Klaus took a few steps back and lowered his head trying to control his anger. Klaus dropped his fangs and in full vampiric speed pinned Caroline to the wall holding her by the neck.

"You think that you can take me in a fight love?" Klaus whispered in her ear and Caroline started breathing faster.

"Totally." she said and kicked Klaus as hard as she could forcing him to let go of her neck. Klaus stood up and grabbed her by the hand throwing her at the other end of the room and slightly ripping her right sleeve.

Caroline landed on her feet and left hand though and immidiately got back on her feet and flashed behind him attempting to snap his neck. Klaus managed to swap their places and now he was the one ready to snap Caroline's neck.

"Giving up?" he asked with a twisted smile on his face.

"I don't think so." Caroline said sinking her fangs deeply in his wrist. Klaus left a slight cry of pain and surprise releasing Caroline from his grip.

"Feisty...I love a good challenge love." Klaus said and smiling he exited the room. Caroline was still angry but she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. She might have won the battle but the war was still on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie was in her room. She had already changed in the sleeping dress she had found waiting for her on her bed. She was sitting in front of her mirror combing her slight curles and thinking about the current situation. She was dying to go back home. A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts.

Bonnie wore her robe and headed to the door. She opened it and saw a beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes bowing in front of her. She was one of the servants. Bonnie noticed the fang marks on her neck and wrists and lowered her head.

"My mistress...your Prince is requiring your presence in his chambers." the girl said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes. That was the last thing she needed right now. Encounters with one of the Princes. She knew that there were only two Princes and she was already sure that for her bad luck the one who bit her was the one who picked her.

Bonnie didn't want to push her luck more and unwillingly exited the room closing the door behind her. The servant started walking and Bonnie followed her. They were walking for a while now. Bonnie was starting to feel a shiver down her spine as they were moving towards the most desert part of the castle.

"Do they feed on you?" Bonnie asked and the girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sometimes." she whispered and continued her way.

"Do they force you to do things you don't want to?" Bonnie asked and the girl stopped again.

"I am a servant...by definition I am here to please them not me." the girl replied. Bonnie nodded and continued following her until they were outside a big wooden door. The servant knocked two times and opened the door for Bonnie.

"Mistress.." she said motioning her to walk in. Bonnie walked in full of curiosity and anxiety. The girl closed the door and left. Bonnie looked around. In the room there was a big double bed and a paravan. There was also an open window who was letting the summer night breeze and the moon light come into the room. Bonnie of course didn't know that Prince Kol was behind the paravan.

"Perfect...my Prince...he is not even here." Bonnie mumbled causing a light smirk on Kol's face as he was taking his shirt off. It was just a mumble but still he was able to hear it with his vampiric senses.

"And what am I supposed to do with him? Mistress...personal amuser...what is that even mean?" Bonnie kept mumbling.

"It means that we are going to fuck." Kol said coming out of the paravan shirtless with a smirk on his face and making Bonnie jump.

"Excuse me? Nice way to talk to a lady." Bonnie said not surprised by his behaviour taking a step back.

"No hard feelings darling...but you are no longer a lady. You are a mistress. My mistress." Kol said flashing in front of her. Bonnie looked up at him and lowered her eyes again taking a good look at his body. She took a deep breath.

"Why did you pick me? Isn't that ironic after you almost killed me?" Bonnie said and raised her green eyes again meeting his brown ones. Kol smirked again.

"If I wanted to kill you darling you would be dead by now. Anyways...I thought it would be interesting. I am a fan of the exotic...and you have the most delicious blood I've ever tasted." Kol said caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. Bonnie took a step back escaping his touch and narrowing her eyes on him concentrating hard on causing him an aneurysm but nothing happened.

"Oh I might have forgot to mention that...I put a little something in your drink. No magic tricks for now." Kol said with his usual smirk as soon as he understood what she was trying to do. Bonnie frowned and started running towards the door but Kol flashed in front of her and grabbed her by the wrists.

"Let go of me.." Bonnie said angrily trying pointlessly to escape his tight grip but Kol looking amused using his body pinned her to the wall. Bonnie was looking deeply into his eyes.

"Now why would I do that?" Kol said and his smile widened.

"I am going to scream..." Bonnie threatened and Kol laughed.

"And who's going to come to your rescue...the only reason for you to scream darling will be pleasure." Kol leaned in and whispered in her ear. Bonnie felt a shiver down her spine as Kol's hands let go of her wrists and were now on her hips as he crashed his lips with hers.

Bonnie was fighting as hard as she could hitting his hard bare chest with her fists but Kol had a huge effect on her as she soon stopped fighting him and parted her lips allowing his tongue to wonder in her mouth. She closed her eyes enjoying this amazing passionate kiss but to her surprise Kol was the first to pull back. Kol took a step back parting his body from hers and smirked at her. Bonnie froze.

"Since this is your first night here darling...I will give you the chance to leave. Take it as a welcoming gift." Kol said and started walking towards his bed. Bonnie took a step forward parting herself from the wall and lowered her head.

"You can still join me though." Kol said turning around winking at her as he layed on the bed. She hated it but she was definetely turned on. She decided not to give in though. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction to get her from the first kiss. She walked fast towards the door and exited without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena was out of Lexi's room. She knew that her and the rest of the ladies were going to spend a lot of time with her and decided to try and act friendly so that they could have someone to trust in the palace. She gently knocked the door.

"Just a moment please." a sad almost cracked voice was heard from the room. In a while Lexi opened the door with her eyes obviously red and wet.

"Were you crying?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes and looking surprised. Lexi lowered her head and cleared her throat.

"First off...I am your Countess...singular is not allowed...and you should bow down to me." Lexi said in a strict tone and Elena lowered her head.

"Does it have to do with the King and his threats?" Elena asked in a low voice and Lexi narrowed her eyes on her.

"What do you want Elena?" Lexi asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I just.." Elena started but was interrupted.

"If you're looking for an ally you are not going to find it in me." Lexi said and was ready to close the door when Elena used her vampiric strength to hold it open.

"What if we can help you get out of here?" Elena said and Lexi froze.

"That's the only home I know...and you can't even help yourselves right now...you are going to help me?" Lexi said sarcastically and closed the door at Elena's face. Elena sighed.

"You are afraid of Klaus...it's obvious...just admit it and stop acting tough. You are as much scared and worried as we are..." Elena said in a low voice knowing that Lexi was able to hear her. She opened the door again.

"You should be scared and worried...cause if Klaus gets pissed..there's nothing that can save you. So you better bow down to him,accept him as your King and stop trying to escape cause it's pointless." Lexi said and closed the door again leaving Elena confused and troubled.

On her way to her room Elena could feel a pair of icy blue eyes on her back. As she was walking down the corridor she stopped dead in her tracks and in the speed of light flashed in front of Duke Damon Salvatore threatening him with her fangs that dropped immidiately. Damon narrowed his eyes and smirked intrigued.

"You know I was wondering if I made the right choice...seems like I did." he said caressing her cheek. Elena took a step back and growled.

"Stay away from me." she said and tried to walk past him,her face transforming back to normal, but Damon grabbed her arm pressing his body against hers. Elena sighed angrily.

"Oh don't be like that...we are going to have so much fan together.." Damon said and smirked again.

"Says who?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"Me." Damon said while his smile was widening.

"And why should I care about what you say? Last time I checked..you were nothing to me." Elena said narrowing her eyes. Damon lowered his head laughing amused.

"And last time I checked I was your Duke and you were my mistress...you know...sex slave...I hope that answers your question." Damon said looking deeply into Elena's eyes seductively.

"I am never going to bow down to you...do you get it?" Elena said and Damon gave her a kiss on the cheek before releasing her and walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came and Katherine was in her room. She was still on bed but wide awake as it was impossible for her not to think the events of the previous day. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and made her pop up. She grabbed her robe and put it on heading to the door.

"Goodmorning Mistress.." a servant with a big box in her hands said and bowed in front of Katherine who narrowed her eyes.

"Goodmorning." she replied grumpily with a questioning look on her face.

"This is for you...from your prince." the servant said handing her the box. Katherine slowly took the box in her hands and after thanking the servant she closed the door and put the box gently on her bed. There was a note.

"I bet you will look gorgeous in this. Wear it at the ball tonight...Prince Elijah." Katherine read and narrowed her eyes. So that was the one that had picked her. Prince Elijah had made a good impression on her. At least better than the others. She put the note down and opened the box revealing a long sparkly black dress with a heart shaped clevage and one long sleeve with a see through back.

"Oh God..this is gorgeous." Katherine mumbled. Elijah smiled from the other side of the closed door. He was in the right way towards her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The breakfast was already over. The mistresses dined on their own today. The girls decided to take a walk in the garden. Katherine arrived at the gate of the castle's garden and tried to pass her hand to the other side of it but an invisible barrier kept holding it back. The same time one of the knights passed the door with his horse and Katherine followed him with her eyes.

"This is so unfair." Katherine complained and the others sighed in agreement.

"So now what? Lexi is not going to help us for sure...I don't know...what are we supposed to do?" Elena said with a questioning look.

"I have no idea. The spell is too strong for me to break it alone...and even if it wasn't..." Bonnie said lowering her head.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"Prince Kol is taking care of me not being able to use my magic...is probably something in the food or drink that blocks it so that I won't be able to defend myself." Bonnie said angrily.

"Did he force you to do something you didn't want to?" Caroline asked worried for her friend.

"He kissed me but...nothing more. He said that because this was my first night at the castle he would give me the chance to walk away." Bonnie said taking a deep breath at the memory of her kiss with Kol.

"Our lives seriously suck...we should find a way to get the hell out of here." Elena said and lowered her head trying to come up with an idea until something hit her.

"Do you witches have something like a morality code or something?" Elena asked Bonnie who gave her a questioning look.

"We usually help the ones of our kind." Bonnie replied not sure if that's what Elena meant by 'morality code'.

"Good. Then why don't we try to find an ally...in someone of your kind..like sir Kai and his beloved sister..." Elena said with a widening smile. Bonnie seemed sceptical though.

"The truth is that he didn't seem so willing to help until now. He was the one who captured us on the first place." Caroline said.

"Well I think that Bonnie can persuade him." Katherine intervened and Bonnie nodded.

"I can try." she said and the girls shared a hopeful look.

"So what are they talking about?" Liv asked Lexi who was watching the four girls from her window. Lexi smiled.

"They think that they can make your brother change sides and help them." Lexi said and narrowed her eyes. Liv approached the window too and took a good look at the girls.

"That sounds impossible to me. I know my brother. When he owes he will do anything to repay...and he owes a lot to the King." Liv said and Lexi nodded.

"We all do. That's why he keeps us alive." Lexi said and lowered her head. She wished that she could help the ladies but she wasn't ready to risk her life for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebekah was holding her belly lovingly while watching over the servants. She was supervising the preparations for tonight's victory ball. Stefan came in kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

"How is my lovely,beautiful wife today?" Stefan asked with a big smile.

"Perfect. The baby is really energetic today." Rebekah said smirking at her husband who immidiately used his hightened vampiric senses to hear the baby's heartbeat and make sure that everything was fine. Klaus entered the room.

"Sister...Stefan." he greeted with a nod as he approached them.

"How are the preparations going?" Klaus asked and Rebekah smiled.

"Perfect." she replied.

"Did you invite everyone?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes...we couldn't let the Lockwoods out of this you know it. It's the wealthiest noble family." Rebekah said and Klaus frowned.

"I know..but I still hate them." Klaus said and headed to his throne. Damon walked in the room and approached the King.

"This was the wisest thing to do. I adviced the Princess to do so. A great amount of the court's power comes from the nobles. We want them to be pleased my King." Damon said with a smile and Klaus sighed.

"I am sure that I am more than capable of maintaining my power without...your precious nobles. And I am absolutely sure that I won't let a bunch of ambitious, wanna be King werewolves to control my actions." Klaus said in a serious tone. Damon bowed and left the room.

"Well it's not like we can uninvite them now." Rebekah said from the center of the room while checking the details in the decoration with her blue eyes.

"That's true." Klaus said clearly anamused. He never liked the Lockwoods. He was just putting up with them. Especially Lord Tyler Lockwood was the one to give him a hard time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexi had gathered the four girls in her room to prepare them for the ball. Katherine showed up with the box in her hands. The girls already knew what was in it.

"So you are going to obey?" Bonnie asked surprised since Katherine never did well with rules and orders.

"Well with the Countess 'do as I say' around..there's no much I can do." Katherine said opening the box and pulling out the dress Elijah gave her.

"I am wondering what is she going to make us put on." Elena said sighing. Lexi came in with three servants each one of them holding a garment in her hands.

"Caroline..you'll be wearing this tonight." Lexi said handing Caroline a midnight blue dress with a heart shape clevage. It was really sparkly and it seemed quite expensive. The sleeves were covering till over her elbows. Lexi also handed her a set of jewelerry with blue crystal at the same shade as the dress.

"Blue again?" Caroline asked eyeing Lexi with a 'seriously' look on her face.

"The King likes blue. You are the King's mistress so you are going to wear blue. Besides it matches your eyes." Lexi said with a smile. Caroline simply rolled her eyes and grabbed the garment unwillingly from Lexi's hands.

It was Elena's turn. Her dress was a deep,dark red with a deep v shaped clevage that was covered by a see through piece of fabrick in the same colour. It was long sleeved and had an open back.

Bonnie was about to wear an emerald green,strapless,sparkly dress with a heart shaped clevage that was showing her curves. In the set there was a pair of long earrings included with a crystal in the same colour.

All the girls had decorated their long-till the lower back hair with headbands made of pearls and other valuable stones matching to their dresses. Caroline had her blonde hair wavy while Katherine and Bonnie had their hair curly. Elena had her hair straight. They were ready for the ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexi entered the ball room in her silver,sparkly dress. She had her hair in a high ponytail. She immidiately approached the King.

"My King.." she greeted bowing in front of Klaus.

"Countess Branson.." Klaus said with a smirk returning her greeting.

"How are the ladies adjusting?' he asked when Lexi raised her head and met his eyes.

"So far so good." Lexi replied swallowing with difficulty. She would tell Klaus about the girls' plan to try and convince Kai to help them but she was afraid of his reactiong far too much to speak.

"Will your brother Count Enzo honor us with his presence tonight?" Klaus asked raising his eyebrows and waiting for an answer.

"I am sure he wouldn't miss it." Lexi said and bowing again walked away from Klaus.

The two Princes Kol and Elijah entered the room and joined the King. Rebekah,Stefan and Damon were there for a while now. Many of the guests had already arrived. The Zhus, Duchess Pearl and her daughter Lady Anna,the Donovans,Lord Matt and his little brother Lord Jeremy and many more. The four girls entered the room examining everyone from top to toe.

Klaus immidiately pinned his eyes on Caroline. She looked incredibly beautiful tonight. He narrowed his eyes and licked his lips thinking of the things he would do to her now that she was his mistress.

The girls moved towards the corner of the room. This was their first time in a Mikaelson ball and they didn't exactly feel like partying. Klaus' mood was ruined as soon as the Lockwoods entered the room.

Caroline noticed his fake smile as he was greeting the nobles and the fake smile in the face of one of them. This was Tyler. In his side there was his widow mother Lady Carol Lockwood and his uncle Lord Mason Lockwood.

Elena was watching the door carefully and narrowed her eyes when she saw Sir Kai Parker entering the room. Sshe poked Bonnie. This was their only chance to get him alone and try to persuade him. Bonnie took a deep breath and started walking towards him. She didn't know that Kol was watching her.

"Sir Kai..." she greeted arriving in front of him. Kai checked her from top to toe.

"Mistress Bennett." Kai greeted back and gave her a questioning look wondering what she could possibly want from him.

"I need your help." Bonnie said lowering her head. Kai narrowed his eyes.

 **So...chapter 2...let me know what you think with a review...until next time..**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank you guys for supporting this story...chapter 3 is up...Enjoy.**

The girls were watching Bonnie talking to Kai and were trying to understand by his movements if he was going to help or not.

"I hope we will make it." Elena said in a worried tone and Caroline nodded looking around. She stopped her eyes on Elijah who was now approaching them. She slightly poked Katherine who took a step towards him as soon as she saw him.

"I was right. You look absolutely stunning." Elijah said cracking a smile to Katherine. It would normally make her melt but this was not like any other situation. She and the other girls considered of the Mikaelsons as the enemy.

"Thank you." she replied coldly not even looking at him. Elijah understood what her problem was and couldn't blame her. He was different from his brothers. He was gentle and polite. He was the noble one and he didn't plan to approach Katherine in any other way than being a gentleman as he always was.

"Maybe you could do me the owner and allow me to have this dance..." Elijah said offering his arm to Katherine. Katherine was taken by surprise and narrowed her eyes on Elijah. She expected to be dragged to the dancefloor without her will.

"No." she said coldly and turned her head away from him.

"If you change your mind..." Elijah started but was interrupted.

"Aren't you going to drag me by yourself or something? I don't think that what I want matters to you." Katherine said narrowing her eyes on Elijah.

"It does. I would never do something to you without your permission." Elijah said and Katherine smiled in disbelief.

"I don't buy it...because you know what? You may claim whatever you like but deep inside...you are exactly like your brother...this mad King who thinks he rules the whole world and.." Katherine said but was interrupted when Elijah caressed her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips.

"That mad King may hear us...we wouldn't want to risk that." Elijah said in a low tone and Katherine looked behind him at Klaus who was looking towards their direction. Katherine looked at Elijah one last time before she escaped his touch and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My help? For what?" Kai asked eyeing Bonnie suspiciously. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"We need you to help us get out of here." Bonnie said and Kai froze before start laughing. Bonnie frowned looking offended.

"And why would I do that?" Kai asked amuzed by the situation.

"Because we are supposed to help the ones of our kind Sir Parker. As a werlock you know that I suppose." Bonnie said trying to figure our if her words had any effect on him. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah but as a werlock I know that I should keep my promises and my parts of the deal...I can't betray the King. I am sorry." Kai said without seeming sorry at all.

"Oh you are nothing but a coward...betraying your own species and bowing down to a lunatic hybrid King who will probably kill you the moment you'll stop being useful to him." Bonnie said angrily and Kai lowered his head taking a sip from his drink.

"I am just trying to survive and if you want to survive too you'll be smart enough to stop trying to escape." Kai said. Bonnie was ready to talk again when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist. Kol...just perfect. She was wondering if he had heard anything.

"Is anything wrong with my mistress Sir Kai?" Kol asked narrowing his eyes on Kai. The two of them never really got along.

"No my Prince. Everything is perfectly fine." Kai said bowing and walking away. Bonnie struggled to escape Kol's arms but she didn't manage to. Kol spinned her around so she was now facing him.

"Why were you talking to him? I don't remember allowing you to." Kol said in a strict tone. Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"It's non of your business and I don't remember asking for your permission." Bonnie replied looking bothered by the whole situation. Like it wasn't enough that she would have to keep him company in the bedroom now he was all possessive and jealous over her. Kol simply smiled pulling her closer to him holding her arms tightly.

"You may want to watch your tone and the way you talk to me darling. You didn't stand a chance against me with your magic and you certainly don't stand a chance without it." Kol said irritated but also stunned by her attitude. Bonnie frowned and let out a small cry of pain as Kol's grip tightened even more.

"You're hurting me...stop it." Bonnie said angrily and Kol slightly loosened his grip bringing her up on her toes so that her face was closer to his.

"Tell me why were you talking to him..." Kol whispered angrily his face inches away from hers and his browns eyes deeply looking into her green ones.

"Fine...fine...I was talking to him...because I...wanted to know what is this that is blocking my magic." Bonnie lied. She didn't know if Kol had heard their conversation and she wouldn't risk to get exposed. Kol narrowed his eyes and released her from his grip.

"My favourite Mikaelson." a female voice was heard. Both Kol and Bonnie pinned their eyes on Anna Zhu.

"Lady Anna." Kol greeted with a smile kissing Anna's hand. She simply smiled. Bonnie was about to go when Kol grabbed her arm and dragged her in front of Anna.

"This is my mistress Bonnie Bennett." Kol said and Bonnie examined Anna from top to toe. Anna looked at her absolutely snobish. Bonnie looked at Kol who gave her a weird look but she didn't seem to get the hint.

"Bow down." Kol moved his lips and Bonnie kept staring at him raising her eybrows.

"Do it." Kol said in a whisper and Bonnie unwillingly bowed in front of Anna.

"I am sorry for that. She is still adjusting." Kol said and Anna smiled.

"You need to find yourself a woman Kol...my mother still insists on us two getting married...but she needs to speak to the King first." Anna said and Kol smiled.

"I have a whole eternity in front of me. Getting married it's not in my priorities." Kol said smirking and giving a quick look to Bonnie who was still standing there listening to their conversation giving both of them death glares.

"Well if you change your mind...you know where I live." Anna told with a seductive smile and walked past them after looking at Bonnie with a look full of pity. Bonnie's hands were immidiately into a fist. If she had supernatural strength or her magic she would definetely attack her right there. Kol noticed her being tense.

"Perhaps a dance will make you relax..." Kol said and grabbing Bonnie's arm he dragged her on the dancefloor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline was walking around in the room trying to avoid the royals and keep a low profile. Maybe even spot a potential ally that would be willing to help them get away. Suddenly she felt a caress on her shoulder and turned around. She expected to see Klaus but no. It was a tanned man with muscular body dark hair and eyes. Lord Tyler Lockwood.

"My lady...I've never seen you around. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Tyler Lockwood." Tyler said with a smile and kissed gently Caroline's hand. Caroline smirked. Of course she wasn't going to introduce herself as a mistress. She was still a royal.

"Queen Caroline Forbes." Caroline said with a sweet smile.

"Queen...oh I am sorry I didn't know." Tyler said and bowed in front of her. Caroline's smile widened.

"It's alright." Caroline said and Tyler gave her a big smile.

"I suppose you have nothing to do with our...King. I would serve you happily." Tyler said causing Caroline to slightly giggle.

"The truth is that I am a prisoner." Caroline said and Tyler's smile dropped.

"Right...Forbes. Actually the fall of your Kingdom is the reason we are having the celebration right?" Tyler said and Caroline nodded.

"I see you met my mistress." Klaus said appearing in front of them.

"No...he met your prisoner Queen. How many times do I have to tell you that I won't bow down to you or anyone else. I am a Queen and you better get that in your head." Caroline said and Klaus frowned. Tyler lowered his head and smiled. He didn't get to see Klaus being humiliated every day. Most people were afraid of him.

"You may claim whatever titles you like love...but that doesn't change the fact that I own you now." Klaus said before leaving irritated. Tyler turned towards Caroline again.

"Well my Queen...I will be at your services if you need anything. I was never agreed on the attack on your kingdom and I certainly don't like the King. If you need an ally...you have found it." Tyler said and after bowing in front of Caroline he smiled and left. Caroline smiled too. Tyler would be their way out of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena and Katherine were standing together watching the crowd dancing.

"Is that Bonnie with Prince Kol?" Elena said wide eyed.

"Probably he dragged her. She is moody. Kai refused." Katherine said suspecting what had happened.

"So Elijah didn't drag you?" Elena asked surprised.

"No..he said he would never do anything to me without my permission but I don't believe him. I am sure it's an act and he is just like his brothers." Katherine said.

"Not only his brothers." Elena said sighing as she saw Damon approaching them.

"Hello ladies...oops my bad...mistresses I meant." Damon said with a smile. Elena and Katherine looked at each other bothered.

"May I have some time alone with you?" Damon said to Elena.

"No." Katherine intervened wanting to protect her twin.

"I wasn't talking to you and if you want to stay out of trouble...go find your Prince and leave us alone." Damon said. Katherine turned towards Elena who gave an unwilling nod.

"What do you want?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Now is that a way to talk to your master? Anyways I need you to follow me." Damon said and Elena narrowed her eyes.

"No." Elena said slightly scared of what he might ask from her.

"Well i'll just have to drag you then." Damon said and grabbed Elena tightly by the arm making her follow him out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most guests were starting to leave the castle. Bonnie managed to escape Kol while Anna came to say her goodbyes and got out of the room. She was walking down the big corridor that was leading in the main balcony of the castle.

"Well well...isn't this one of the mistresses?" Bonnie heard a male voice and turned around to see two drunk vampires looking at her smiling.

"Yes Jeremy I think she is." Matt said and they started to approach Bonnie who was panicked. If she had her magic she would be able to protect herself but of course Kol had to take it away.

"Maybe you would like to share your services with my brother and me sweetie." Matt said. Bonnie took a step back.

"Oh..she is a human." Jeremy said ecstatic and both him and Matt bursted in laughter.

"I am going to scream...get away from me." Bonnie yelled and Matt and Jeremy flashed in front of her. Matt caught her mouth and Jeremy started kissing her neck. Bonnie was growling and managed to bite Matt's arm and let a scream before he put it back on her mouth.

Bonnie closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek but when she opened them again she saw Jeremy and Matt lying on the ground with snapped necks and Kol looking at her worried.

"Bonnie...talk to me are you alright...Did they do anything to you?" Kol asked takng a step forward. Bonnie wiped her tear and shook her head in denial.

"They are going to pay for this." Kol said looking at them with disgust.

"It's ok...they were drunk." Bonnie mumbled and headed inside but Kol grabbed her arm.

"It's not ok Bonnie. Noone has the right to touch you except for me. They are going to regret ever laying a hand on you." Kol said and caressed Bonnie's cheek looking deeply into her eyes.

"Oh so this is about them trying to spoil your new toy huh? But of course why would you care? I am just a play thing to you." Bonnie said and escaping Kol's touch she headed back inside.

"I didn't know you wanted to be more..." Kol said and Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't expecting to hear that.

"I don't." she said without facing him.

"Then why are you mad?" Kol asked amused while approaching her.

"I just prefer being treated as a being and not a thing...Is that bad? And if you want to know...If I got to choose what my relationship would be with you...it would be non existant." Bonnie said and left leaving Kol behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon pushed Elena in his room. Elena was worried that hea was going to make her do something she wasn't ready for...especially with him of all people..one of her captors..one of her enemies.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked in a low voice.

"This is were you put your services in use." Damon said with a smile and flashed in front of Elena pinning her to the wall and crushing his lips with hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline heard a knock on her door. She openned and wasn't surprised to see Klaus.

"It's you again." Caroline said narrowing her eyes on him. She tried to close the door but Klaus stopped her.

"Come on love...I just want to talk. I am here in piece." Klaus said with a suspiciously innocent smile.

"And why should I believe you?" Caroline said and Klaus lowered his head.

"Maybe because you humiliated me in front of Lord Tyler Lockwood and you are still out of the dungeons..." Klaus said and Caroline seemed to rethink the situation.

"Fine...but if you have something in mind...I sure as hell am not going down without a fight." Caroline said and stepped aside making room for Klaus to come in. She was already sure that she was going to regret this and she was right.

As soon as he came in, Klaus flashed behind Caroline and before she could react he snapped her neck. A few minutes passed and Caroline opened her eyes.

"I knew you were going to do something like that." Caroline mumbled before realizing a burning sensation in her wrists. To her shock she was tied on her bed with vervained ropes. Klaus walked up to her shirtless with a smirk on his face.

"Now you didn't think you would get away with something like that love..." Klaus said amuzed and Caroline dropped her fangs and tried to break free but the vervain on the ropes made her leave a cry of pain.

Klaus sat on the bed next to her and leaned in,his lips brushing on her ear while he gently bit her earlobe.

"Time for your punishment love.." he wispered.

 **Ok...that was it for now. More chapters coming. Stay tuned...until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank you all for your support and love for this story. It means so much to me guys. You asked for it so…chapter 4. Enjoy…**

Elena felt Damon's tongue invade her mouth. Damon's hands were traveling to her body as his body was capturing hers against the wall. She tried her best to resist but it wasn't easy. Damon was a great kisser. Elena struggled and tried to push him away. He had drunk a lot and she didn't trust him. Damon though didn't stop the kiss but he deepened it. Elena finally gave in. She rested her hands on Damon's chest as she responded to the kiss. She knew she shouldn't but it felt like she didn't have another choice at the moment.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and caressed her back making his way to the dress buttons. He slowly started unbuttoning her dress as his mouth moved on to her neck and strated placing kisses and small bites all over it. Elena left a soft moan escape her lips and opened her eyes to realize that she was actually making out with the enemy.

"Please don't do this." Elena whispered against Damon's ear as Damon was already halfway in unbuttoning her dress. Damon brought his forehead against hers and brushed his lips against hers.

"Come on…you know you want me." Damon whispered. Elena though was determined to stand to her ground. She wouldn't back down easily. As Damon started kissing her again she dropped her fangs and bit his tongue. Damon's cry of pain was drowned as he started kissing Elena again. It was meant for her to be saved though. Soon a knock on the door was heard. Damon parted his lips from Elena's and cursing his luck he flashed to the door and opened it to reveal a worried Stefan. Elena found the chance and flashed in full vampiric speed out of Damon's room.

"Brother…what an incredibe timing. This better be serious." Damon said annoyed and Stefan lowered his head.

"I think Rebekah is about to give birth." Stefan said sounding really troubled and Damon's eyes widened. They both left the room and rushed to Rebekah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie was in her room. She was sitting on her bed taking off her earrings and necklace. She slowly stood up and sighing she approached her mirror and stood there just looking at herself and thinking about that night's events. How bad things went with Sir Kai,how irritating this Lady Anna was and how she was saved by her enemy and captor Prince Kol who was keeping her away from her magic which she loved so much. Suddenly she jumped as Kol appeared behind her in the mirror.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Bonnie asked as her heart started beating faster. She didn't have anything to help her protect herself from Kol and anyone else who may wanted to harm her. Kol smirked as he heard her heartbeat accelerating.

"Relax darling. Just making sure you are fine after what happened tonight. Speaking of which…you should probably close your window at night." Kol said approaching her slowly. Bonnie lowered her head.

"Why do you care if I am fine or not?" Bonnie asked in a low voice. Kol came even closer and now his chest was pressed against her back. Kol gently moved Bonnie's hair to one side and revealed her neck. He leaned in. Bonnie jumped afraid that he was going to bite her. Kol smirked and placed a kiss on the base of her neck.

"Why is it so hard to believe that someone cares?" Kol asked looking into her eyes through the mirror. Bonnie lowered her head and escaped his touch.

"It's not hard to believe that someone cares…It's hard to believe that you care." Bonnie said narrowing her eyes.

"And why is that?" Kol asked leaning against the bed.

"You will probably make me do things that I don't want to, you're keeping me away from my magic and you and your brothers are keeping me and my friends here against our will after you destroyed the only place we called home. So yeah I'm sorry but I have difficulties in trusting you and believe that you care. You can't ask me if I am fine while I am your prisoner. I am not going to be fine until I am free and away from this castle." Bonnie said angrily and Kol nodded.

"I see…we will have to change that then…cause sorry if I am messing with your pointless hopes…but you're not getting out of here anytime soon…so you better try and be happy." Kol said and flashed out of the window leaving an angry Bonnie behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline dropped her fangs and tried to bite Klaus who easily avoided her with a smirk printed on his face. Caroline frowned and let out another sound of dislike as she felt the vervain again.

"Love…stop trying to fight. This will only make things worse for you." Klaus said trying to hide his smile which made Caroline more furious.

"We will see about that." Caroline said in a threatening tone.

"I don't think that you should say things like that in your current condition love." Klaus said smiling and taking a seat next to Caroline again.

"Noone asked you." Caroline replied sarcastically.

"Just saying…cause you're the one who's tied up not me." Klaus said narrowing his blue eyes on Caroline who tried one more time to break free from the vervained ropes that were keeping her pinned to the bed.

"Now where were we?" Klaus said amuzed while running his fingers up Caroline's leg dragging her dress up as well. Caroline started moving her legs. She tried to kick him but her legs were tied up as well.

"Don't you dare touch me." Caroline said frowning.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Klaus asked and Caroline lowered her head.

"I'll tell you. You can do nothing. Absolutely nothing." Klaus said forcing Caroline's legs open and running his hand up her inner thigh. Caroline tried to resist but there was nothing she could do. She thought about screaming for help but she already knew that noone would come to her rescue and this wasn't like her. Klaus got up and took a seat again right next to her. He forced Caroline to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Shsh. I know you haven't done this before darling but everything is going to be fine. I promise." Klaus whispered in her ear.

"No…let me go." Caroline yelled and Klaus smiled while his hand made his way down her waist. Caroline was still struggling but soon enough the vervain weakened her. Klaus moved his hand over her underwear gently touching her covered clit. Caroline jumped and frowned looking at Klaus who had a satisfied,seductive and sneaky smirk on his face.

"Get away from me…" Caroline said angrily and tried once again to break free without success. Klaus kept smiling as his free hand forced Caroline's head to turn towards him so that he can look directly into her eyes. Caroline took a deep breath as Klaus started rubbing her clit. Caroline let a small sound of pleasure escape her lips which she immidiately regreted since it made Klaus' smile widen.

"Don't do this…" Caroline whispered dropping her head back as Klaus kept moving his hand on her private area.

"Eyes on me love." Klaus whispered in her ear while turning her head back towards him and making her keep eye contact with him. Caroline tried to fight it but even if she didn't want to admit it she was feeling her orgasm building inside of her. She was mad not only at Klaus who was making her go through this but also at herself that was actually enjoying this.

Klaus kissed and slightly bit the base of her neck as he kept working his hand on Caroline's clit. Caroline was getting more wet every second. Her body was reacting positive to Klaus' teasing and she hated it but couldn't ignore the pleasure he was giving her.

"Stop doing this..." Caroline said trying hard to sound honest and unwilling for him to continue. But too bad for her she was already on the edge. That's when the real torture came. Klaus had planned it from the beginning. As Caroline was ready to climax he stopped touching her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"If you insist love…" Klaus whispered and stood up grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. At the lack of his touch Caroline left a sound of dislike.

"You are going to pay for this…" Caroline whispered. Klaus with his heightened hybrid senses heard this.

"Perhaps you should get untied first love…good luck with that by the way." Klaus said and exited the room leaving an angry Caroline behind. She was determined to get her revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine was walking around the castle for a while now when she saw Lexi and Liv walking past her in a hurry. After a while Lexi took Liv by the hand and they rushed in full vampiric speed and got lost in the distance. Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Katherine mumbled and after looking around suspiciously she used her vampiric speed in order to follow Lexi and Liv. She did it successfully. Lexi and Liv were outside a bedroom talking.

"What is the problem?" Liv asked looking worried.

"She is giving birth." Lexi replied troubled.

"But it's too early." Liv said frowning.

"It seems like the baby is growing really fast…faster than normal." Lexi said lowering her head. Katherine was behind the corner listening to them and watching them. Lexi and Liv opened the bedroom door. A female scream was heard when the door opened which made Katherine jump. Liv closed the door behind her. Katherine came out of her hiding spot and took a few steps forward trying to figure out what was going on behind the closed door. Apparently there was something wrong with Rebekah's pregnancy.

 **Sorry it took me forever to update…anyways…leave me a review. Love ya..**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was going to update another one of my stories but you guys asked for this one more so chapter 5. Sorry it took me forever I am just really busy. Enjoy…**

Katherine took a step back and bumped into something hard. She turned around to see two familiar brown eyes looking down on her. Elijah momentarily frowned and then his face turned back to normal.

"Katherine…you're not supposed to be here." Elijah said in a strict tone. Katherine would normally make a scene but she was dying to find out what was going on so she decided to play nice.

"I heard a scream and….I came to check. Is everything ok?" Katherine asked narrowing her eyes on Elijah.

"Nothing that concerns you. Please go back to your room and do not leave until I say so." Elijah said and Katherine smirked.

"Like that's gonna happen." Katherine mumbled and vanished in full vampiric speed back towards the side of the castle where the mistresses' chambers were. The corridor was empty. Katherine stopped dead in her tracks when she heard sounds of struggle. Katherine recognized Caroline's voice and she rushed towards her friend's room. Katherine entered and saw Caroline tied up trying to break free. She immidiately frowned.

"What happened to you?" Katherine asked worried as she vamp sped next to Caroline.

"Klaus happened." Caroline said in an angry tone trying not to scream as the vervain was burning her skin. Katherine attempted to touch the rope but the burning sensation made her pull her hand back immidiately.

"What the hell?" Katherine mumbled frowning and she pulled up her dress pulling out a silver knife. Caroline gave her a surprised look.

"I managed to take it from the food table earlier. Thought it might come in handy." Katherine said and cut the ropes. Caroline took them off as soon as possible and breathed relieved as her healing abilities started working again.

"Why did he do this to you?" Katherine asked frowning as she put the knife back under her dress. Caroline sat on the bed and rubbed her wrists.

"I embarassed him in front of a noble…and I have zero regrets about it." Caroline said standing up.

"Of course you don't." Katherine said smirking. Caroline took a deep breath and sighed troubled.

"He's going to pay for this." Caroline said grumpily. Katherine nodded.

"Later. There is something going on with Rebekah." Katherine said and Caroline narrowed her eyes on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elijah entered the room. Rebekah was lying on the bed taking deep breaths and leaving low sounds of pain while holding her belly. Damon was pacing up and down the room while Stefan was dead worried in the corner of the room with Lexi by his side trying to comfort him. Liv was next to Rebekah working on her magic stuff. Elijah frowned and Damon walked up to him motioning him to be quite.

"How is she?" Elijah asked in a whisper. Damon lowered his head.

"We don't know much yet. Liv just arrived" Damon replied also whispering. Elijah nodded. Klaus and Kol entered the room too. Stefan was holding his head between his hands. Lexi approached the four men.

"Perhaps it would be better if you waited outside your majesty. Liv needs concentration." Lexi said to Klaus after bowing down in front of him. Klaus nodded and he along with Kol,Elijah and Damon exited the room as Liv started chanting above Rebekah's body while holding her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine and Caroline along with Elena bursted into Bonnie's room. Bonnie slightly jumped and immidiately got out of bed.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked worried.

"There's something wrong with Rebekah's pregnancy." Caroline replied.

"Everyone's with her right now." Katherine said. Bonnie frowned.

"This is our chance to try and get out of here." Elena said with a big smile.

"But how are we going to do that? I'm out of magic remember?" Bonnie said frowning.

"That won't be a problem. You said you met one of the servants right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes that's right." Bonnie replied.

"Can you bring her here?" Elena asked and Bonnie nodded.

"Sure but what for?" Bonnie asked.

"You'll see." Katherine smirked. Bonnie smiled too and left the room.

"Wait here." she said as she was crossing the door. Bonnie rushed towards the castle's kitchen. She entered the kitchen and spotted the raven haired servant from the other day. Upstairs Katherine,Elena and Caroline were waiting in Bonnie's bedroom. Bonnie came in in a while with the servant following her. Bonnie closed the door behind them.

"What can I do for you mistresses?" the girl asked. Caroline heard her heartbeat rising. She seemed and she was scared.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked. The girl lowered her head and took a deep breath.

"Hum…April." She said in a low voice. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh for God's sake." Kaherine said and pinned April to the wall in full vampiric speed. April was wide eyed and scared.

"Listen to me…April. You're going to do us a favor." Katherine said smirking at the terrified girl.

"What is going on?" Bonnie asked Caroline and Elena in a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon,Kol,Klaus and Elijah were outside Stefan's and Rebekah's bedroom. Lexi came out of the room and the four men approached her immidiately.

"Anything new?" Klaus asked. Lexi lowered her head.

"Liv is still chanting." Lexi said. Everyone seemed worried. A servant came by and informed Damon that there was a matter that needed to be dealt with. Damon followed the servant back to the chambers. Lexi went back into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie,Caroline,Elena and Katherine were walking down the corridor with April following them. They carefully arrived at the castle entrance. Caroline held April by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes as she handed her a letter.

"You will deliver this to Lord Tyler Lockwood no matter what. After that you will return in the castle and you will forget that this ever happened." Caroline compelled April and April repeated her words before running towards the Lockwood residence. What noone noticed was that two men have witnessed everything. Sir Kai Parker and Lexi's brother Count Enzo Branson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four girls returned in the castle. They were crossing the big corridor. Elena stopped dead in her tracks making the other girls stop too.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

"I hear footsteps." Elena said silently. The girls hid as Damon with the servant passed by in a rush.

"What the hell is going on with everyone today?" Katherine commented. Bonnie seemed troubled. Elena touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Elena said and Bonnie sighed.

"I didn't want Lucy to get involved in this. She's already done so much for me. I don't even want to think of what they will do to her if they find out that she's helping us." Bonnie said worried.

"She's the only one that can help us Bonnie. If you both try and channel the eclipse you'll be able to bring the barrier down." Katherine said.

"Yes. Besides she will have the Lockwoods by her side…not to mention everyone else who despises Klaus. They will all side with us. The Mikaelsons will fall without even knowing." Caroline said full of determination.

"Our plan will work. It has to work. April is compelled to bring you food and drinks that she has made herself without anyone slipping anything in. You'll get your magic back and everything will be normal again." Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

"So now all we have to do is wait for the eclipse." Bonnie said and lowered her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

April was walking towards the Lockwood mansion. It was a summer night but it was windy. It was late. Had the girls known about Rebekah's condition earlier they would have given the letter or the instructions to Tyler themselves and they wouldn't put the plan at risk. April walked faster as the wind was becoming stronger. She heard a noise and she stopped dead in her tracks. In a second she was pinned against a tree.

"Well well…what do we have here?" Enzo whispered narrowing his eyes on the letter April was holding. April tried to break free but she couldn't.

"I have to take this to Lord Tyler Lockwood no matter what." she kept repeating looking more than scared.

"Tell me something I don't know." Enzo said with a smirk and grabbed the letter from April's shaking hands.

"You will return to the castle knowing that you did what you were told and you will forget meeting me here." Enzo compelled April who blinked a few times and repeated his words before heading back to the castle. Enzo vamp sped back towards the castle and met with Kai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who told you this?" Klaus almost yelled. Damon sighed.

"It doesn't really matter. If the nobles find out that Elijah was the one meant to rule and not you they will have one more reason to rise against us." Damon said. Klaus lowered his head.

"This is ridiculous. Elijah doesn't even want the throne." Klaus said irritated.

"There's only one way for you to stay in the throne. You have to get married to a royal. A queen….and quickly." Damon said and Klaus lowered his head.

"I might have an idea." Klaus mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liv exited Rebekah's room with a smile on her face. Lexi,Kol and Elijah approached her. Stefan was still inside next to rebekah holding her hand. He seemed more relieved.

"What happened?" Kol was the first one to speak.

"Everything is ok. I fixed the problem. Princess Rebekah and the baby are both fine." Liv said and everyone sighed in relief.

"That was a long night for everyone." Elijah commented and Kol nodded. Lexi and Liv after bowing in front of them left together.

"I need to have some fun after all this" Kol said with an evil smirk before vamp speeding away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie was in her room. She was laying on her bed looking up and thinking. She was still stressed about the plan and all the ways it could go wrong. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to relax when she heard a banging noise and slightly jumped. She sat on the bed and looked at the still open window. She narrowed her eyes.

"It must have been the wind." Bonnie mumbled and turned her head away from the window. Suddenly she felt a hand around her throat and she was pushed and held against the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up to see two familiar brown eyes looking down at her with amusement.

"I thought I told you to keep your window closed." Kol said with a smirk. Bonnie opened her mouth to protest but Kol grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up to him crushing his lips with hers and dragging her in a passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline was also in her room she was ready to take off her dress when her room door burst open and Klaus came in. Caroline jumped and frowned.

"How dare you come here after what you did to me?" Caroline said angrily. Klaus narrowed his eyes on her.

"We need to talk." Klaus said in a serious tone.

 **Sorry it's taking me forever to update my stories guys but I have no time at all. I wanted this chapter to be bigger but I thought better a small one than no chapter at all so there you go. Until next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N PLEASE READ** **: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

 _Review:_ _Guest_ _chapter 9 . Jul 22_

 _Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

 **Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That** **DOESN'T** **mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that** **I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES** **and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for your love for this story. To you guys that are interested in Delena and Kalijah sorry but this chapter includes only Klaroline and Kennett interactions. I'd put more stuff in the chapter but I didn't have enough time and I wanted to update no matter what. Enjoy chapter 6…**

"I don't want to talk to you…get out!" Caroline protested vamp speeding in front of Klaus pushing him back. Klaus smirked and pinned her to the wall holding her by the neck growling at her as he dropped his fangs veins appearing around his eyes that glowed a bright yellow.

"I just want to talk I promise." Klaus said releasing Caroline who touched her neck and looked at him angrily.

"Fine I am listening…but please don't waste my time for non senses." Caroline said sitting on her bed.

"Oh believe me that's anything but a nonsense." Klaus said lowering his head smirking.

"I am listening." Caroline said looking at him curiously.

"This whole time you've been misbehaving…claiming that you are a queen…refusing to bow down to me…humiliating me…" Klaus started.

"If you're looking for an apology you're not going to get one…just so you know." Caroline said smiling sarcastically. Klaus grinned.

"Oh no love…I am not foolish enough to believe that you are capable of an apology." Klaus commented.

"I am…to those who deserve it." Caroline said narrowing her eyes.

"That's besides the point. I am here to announce to you that you're about to take your throne back." Klaus said smiling. Caroline frowned looking up at him in disbelief.

"Wait…what?" she said surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie put her hands against Kol's chest and tried to push him off of her but she wasn't able to. After a lot of fight he managed to get his tongue in Bonnie's mouth deepening the kiss. Bonnie let a moan as Kol devoured her mouth. Her mind was screaming and her heart was beating fast. She had to make him stop somehow. Her body was positive to his affections though.

Kol felt satisfaction as she moaned. It sure sounded like a pleasure moan and not a dislike one so he was on the right path. He knew that he would have to work a lot to get Bonnie where he wanted. He could tell by her behaviour and the way she was carrying herself that she had a strong morality code and she was standing for her beliefs. He saw it for himself when she stood up against Klaus to defend her queen the first day they arrived. It would probably be a while till she accepted him as her lover and until she did so he was going to keep teasing her.

Kol grabbed Bonnie's shoulders and pushed her back against the bed leaning in and kissing on her jawline and down her neck as his fangs dropped. Her blood was way too delicious one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted. Maybe it was because of her magic, he didn't really care. He just wanted to taste it again. He traced his fangs at the base of her neck and Bonnie's eyes popped open as she was drawn out of the daze she was in.

"Stop it." Bonnie said in a low voice. She meant for it to come out strong and confident but her voice cracked somewhere in the middle. He was affecting her whether she liked it or not. Kol smirked against her neck and cupping her cheek tracing his finger down her neck he looked at her deeply in the eyes.

"You don't really want that darling." He said in a confident tone. Bonnie hated that confidence. Who was he to tell her what she wanted and what not? But what she was trully hating the most was the fact that he was right. She could already feel her heart pounding in her chest and the fact that she knew he could tell was making her feel ashamed of it. She could already feel the heat rising in her cheeks and her body shivering under his touch.

Before she could find something to say Kol went back to tingling her senses as he started putting open mouthed kisses down her neck while he cupped her breast. Bonnie frowned dropping her head back slightly as a moan escaped her lips. She wanted out of this. As much as her body was enjoying it this was still her captor and her enemy. The enemy of her queen as well. Bonnie tried again and this time she was able to push Kol away from her.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Bonnie said sliding quickly away from him and putting her back against the head of the bed before he could grab her again. Kol looked at her amuzed as she brought her knees to her chest hugging them.

"Ahh you're so adorable when you try to be threatening darling." Kol said smirking. Bonnie frowned more.

"You think this is funny? I hate you. I don't want you anywhere near me." Bonnie said as angrily as she could trying to make a point and make him take her seriously. Kol only widened his grin.

"Actually it's pretty funny seeing you acting like you have a say in the matter." He said as he crawled up the bed above of her leaning in his face a few centimeters away from her. Bonnie had enough. She started breathing faster and unable to hold herself back anymore she slapped him with all her strength. Good thing her magic wasn't back yet cause she wouldn't be able to control it and it would have destroyed their escape plan she thought. Kol stopped smirking. She was actually satisfied that she wiped that grin of his face. She wouldn't feel that way for long though.

Kol grabbed her by the neck and brought her face closer to his staring deeply into her eyes before turning her around at the speed of light making her stand in all fours on the bed as he was leaning over her having his chest pressed against her back and still holding her by the neck more gently though.

"Now that is something you'll have to get punished for darling." He wishpered against her ear as his free hand traced from the back of her thighs up to her bum cupping it before giving her a spank. Bonnie let out a small cry of surprise which made Kol's satisfied grin widen.

"You don't have to do this…" Bonnie said in a low voice. It was almost a whisper but she knew he could hear her.

"You're right…" Kol whispered in her ear. "I don't have to…I want to." He said slightly tightening his grip on her neck as he nibbled on her earlobe. Bonnie closed her eyes breathing heavily. He was sending shivers down her spine. Despite their situation there was something about his possessiveness and roughness that she found intriguing and apparently her body found it enjoyable as she could feel a heat spreading through her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus before she bursted out laughing. Klaus crossed his arms in front of his chest watching her with a slightly offended look before he cleared his throat.

"Are you done?" Klaus said raising his eyebrow. Caroline stood up trying to hold back.

"You can't be serious." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh I am more serious than ever love." Klaus said maintaining his serious look.

"I am not gonna marry you!" Caroline said more sure than ever and Klaus smirked.

"I wasn't asking." Klaus said amuzed and Caroline narrowed her eyes on him again.

"I don't care if you were asking or not. The answer is no." Caroline said crossing her arms in front of her chest. The man was obviously crazy. How could he think that she would accept this after everything he did to her. He burned the only place she called home to the ground and took her,her friends and her people as hostage and now he had the nerve to offer her a marriage alliance.

"And here I thought you actually wanted to get your Kingdom back...seems that I was wrong. Obviously you prefer being my mistress." Klaus said with a small smirk and Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus examined her with his eyes as she frowned. After a small pause he started heading to the door.

Caroline rethinked the situation. As far as she knew on the full moon she would be out of this castle. In the meantime she would have to take proper decisions in order to make hers and her friends' lives easier. If he really needed to marry her he would have to accept her terms. It was the time for her to think strategically…to think what her parents would do in a situation like that.

"Wait…" Caroline yelled as he was ready to exit the room. "If we're going to do this…I have some terms as well." She said and Klaus arrowed his eyes on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enzo approached Kai waving the envelope in his hands. Kai narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"Seems like our prisoners were trying to escape…with some help." Enzo said handing the letter to Kai. Kai took the letter in his hands and read it carefully.

"Tyler Lockwood…what a surprise." Kai commented sarcastically. Tyler and Klaus never got along.

"What are we doing?" Enzo asked.

"The King should know about this. I'll tell him myself." Kai said and headed in the castle in a hurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of terms do you have?" Klaus asked raising his eyebrow. She sure had some nerve he thought.

"First of all my ladies are going back to being my ladies and not your brothers' and duke's mistresses. Second…my people are going to be released. Term number three…you will start a reconstruction for my city and castle that YOU burned to the ground. Last but not least you will raise the invisible wall that's imprisoning us here. If I'm going to be your queen you'll have to treat me like one." Caroline said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Klaus smirked finding her attitude amuzing.

"I'll see what I can do love. Some of your terms are off limits though. Negotiations are not over." Klaus said and exited her room. Caroline took a deep breath and sat back down on her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus arrived at his quarters. He entered his room and widened his eyes surprised to see sir Kai Parker waiting for him.

"I'm sorry for intruding your chamber my King but I have something of great Importance to tell you." Kai said extending his arm towards Klaus offering him the letter. Klaus took it in his hands and narrowed his eyes on Kai.

"What is this?" he asked frowning.

"I'm afraid you're not going to like what you'll read my king." Kai said.

 **So that was it for that chapter guys. See you next update…whenever that's gonna be cause I'm really tight on my schedule plus I'm working on two new stories I wanna put up here but hopefully not too long.**


End file.
